Is Six Years too long?
by TheChanglingFrog
Summary: Jacob left after Bella went to help Edward. Now he's back home after six years. What is going on? His pack are protecting Bella...What's going on? Bella was a wreck after Jacob left. Now she has another vampire after her and her son. How will this turn out? Can she accept him into her heart again? Let's find out shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**Present (3rd person POV)**

Jacob walked into the familiar forest and noticed it still looked the same. He couldn't believe he had just now come back. He wondered how everyone was. He had left the day Bella did for Italy. He knew she was one of them, he just knew it. And he couldn't stand it.

Walking the familiar path to Sam's he noticed the huge paw prints on the dirt floor. Letting a smile relax his face he kept walking. Finally the small cottage came into view. He wondered what his Alpha would say or do. He felt the guilt build up inside of him and pushed it away. He had to live his life, since he couldn't do it here. He walked straight up to the door and knocked. He heard footsteps coming to the door and open it.

Sam opened the door and stood still trying to actually figure out who this man was in his doorway. That was when he realized it was Jacob Black. "Jacob?" He asked skeptically.

"Hey Sam. I'm home." Jacob said looking at Sam intently.

Sam stood still and finally motioned for him to come in. As Jacob walked past Sam into the house, Sam gritted his teeth in anger. _Why now? Why did he come back now? Fuck! Bella's gonna shit bricks. Shit I've gotta do something. _Sam thought trying a way to keep him from finding out about Bella living on the Rez, with Paul and Rachel.

"So what took you so long to come home?" Sam asked casually.

He was about to answer when a crash came from the entryway of the kitchen. They both looked over to see a shaking Emily, whose eyes were wide.

"What are you doing here?" She seethed. Jacob was taken back. This was the first time he ever remembered Emily even having a hint of anger. She was downright livid.

"I came home, Em. I'm home for good." Jacob said sighing. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew something was up.

Emily felt her tears rising in her eyes as she looked to Sam, who discreetly shook his head making sure Jacob didn't see him. Emily bit her lip and said quietly. "I'm leaving. I'm gonna go see Rachel and Paul. We've got to get everything ready for tomorrow's bonfire."

Sam nodded, feeling a bit of guilt because he was supposed to help Bella, with a suit she was trying to fix for tomorrow. Looks like plans have changed. "Tell her I said I'm sorry I can't make it. I'll try and help her next time." Sam said cryptically as Emily just nodded and walked to the door and slammed it shut. Jacob just looked at the door as if he expected something, anything, but nothing happened. He jumped when Sam cleared his throat.

"I was just wondering, why is Rachel at Paul's?" Jacob asked curiously.

"A lot's changed since you left, Jake. And when I say a lot I mean a lot. Here's what's happened so far. After you left, uh, well Quil phased, then Leah and Seth Clearwater, and then two young ones, by the names of Brady and Collin. It's just there are a lot of things that's changed. Like Leah and Emily are close again, she and I are on good terms. Paul imprinted on Rachel, when she came back to take care of your dad when she finished school. Embry married and imprinted on a girl named Sheila Horsechief, she's from Oklahoma. Emily and I got married five years ago. She's pregnant right now and I think her hormones are out of whack. Sorry bout that, she just didn't expect to see you. In all honesty, none of us expected it, we all hoped, but we didn't expect you to come home." Sam said turning to look at a picture of the pack that was taken a year ago. He noticed that it had them all, even Bella, Gabe and Aiden, minus Jake. He shook his head as he turned the picture down. He turned to look at Jacob and saw he was looking at the wall, at a certain picture that always made him feel better.

"Who's this?" Jacob asked pointing to the dark haired, tall man, who was laughing in the picture with Sam.

"Gabe Tonika. He was a good friend of mine." Sam said quietly. Jacob noticed the hurt in his voice and decided not to question it further. He just studied the picture more. Gabe was standing up his head thrown back in a laugh, his arm wrapped over Sam's shoulder and Sam, who's arm was over Gabe's shoulder had his head back laughing as well. He had never seen Sam so happy, he was always so serious. It seemed a bit too surreal. Sam was right, things had changed a lot.

"I want to go see my sister. She's at Paul's right?" Jacob finally said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah." Sam said, forgetting everything for the moment remembering that day in the picture.

**Three years ago (SAM's POV)**

I watched as Bella walked up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey bro. Where's Em?" She asked and I smiled and pointed to the house. "Gabe, I'll be in the house if you need me."

I turned to see Gabe standing there grinning like a mad man. "Whatever, woman, just make me something to eat, I'm starving."

"You ate like twenty minutes ago, you can wait another twenty." She said walking into the house and waving to him.

I smiled and shook my head. He may not be a wolf, but he sure does eat like one. I chuckled as he gave me a pointed look.

"What's your problem, Uley?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, Tonika, Nothing at all, except, my little sis got you by the balls." I said laughing.

"You think you're funny, don't cha, Uley? Just wait and we'll see, who's in the dog house tonight. Cause I promise you, I know how to please my woman. She'll come to me." Gabe said smiling evilly.

"Shut up, you'll see, Em wouldn't be mean intentionally. It's not in her nature and Bella, well Bella is evil incarnate. So you've got your work cut out for you." Sam said as he and Gabe wrapped their arms over each other's shoulders and started laughing. That was when they heard a shutter click and looked up to see Emily holding a camera and smiling. They both looked at each other and then at Emily and Bella, who had been trying not to laugh at the two. The girls squealed and ran into the house and locked the door. The banging on the door didn't help as the two girls laughed so hard that they nearly peed on themselves.

**Present (3rd Person POV)**

As Sam whirled out of his daydream he noticed that Jacob was gone and then it hit him. _He said he was going to Paul's. Shit!_

Sam took off as fast as he could and finally caught up with Jake. "So you want to see Rach, huh? What's the rush I didn't even get to ask you where you've been." Sam said slowing down and making Jake slow down as well.

"Well, I've been in a lot of places, can't really say any specifics though." He said. Sam was about to say something when a woman's voice caught their attention. It was melodic and sad. Whoever it was, was sad and singing.

"**Sparkling grey,**

**They're my own veins.**

**Any more than a whisper,**

**Any sudden movement of my heart."**

Sam stopped and looked to me. "What's today?"

"May 15th why?" Jake said curiously. He watched as Sam's eyes grew in horror and he shot off toward Paul's house.

"**And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away**

**Just get through this day**

**Give up your way, you could be anything**

**Give up my way, and lose myself, not today**

**That's too much guilt to pay"**

Jacob took off and ran after him. "Sam, what's going on?" Jacob questioned when he caught up.

"Shit. PAUL! GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW!"Sam yelled as they passed Jacob's dad's house. Jake watched as Paul shot out in front of them out the back door and ran as fast as he could ahead of them.

"EMBRY, QUIL, DAMAGE CONTROL NOW! GET TO PAUL'S! LEAH, SETH, BRADY, COLLIN! HURRY UP DAMN IT!" Sam yelled as he made it up the steps and into the house. Jake was gonna follow, when a young boy jumped in his way.

"I don't think you're meant to be in there." The boy said raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. This boy stood there with his head held high. Jake scoffed and pushed him out of the way only to be pushed off the porch by Leah.

"**Sickened in the sun**

**You dare tell me you love me**

**But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die**

**Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way**

**You're just so pretty in your pain."**

"What the fuck Leah?" Jake yelled.

Leah's eyes went wide and she pressed her hand onto his mouth. "Shh. You dumbass, shut up and just listen."

"**Give up my way, and I could be anything**

**I'll make my own way**

**Without your senseless hate…hate…hate…hate**

**So run, run, run**

**And hate me, if it feels good**

**I can't hear your screams anymore**

**You lied to me"**

Leah looked to the window and Jake watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek as she hugged herself. He watched in awe as he turned to the young boy who stood there looking sullen. "Today's the day, huh, Leah?" The boy's voice sounded as if he was on the verge of tears.

Jake watched in wonder as Leah grabbed the young boy into a tight hug and whispered, "Yeah, it is." Jake didn't understand what was going on.

"**But I'm older now**

**And I'm not buying baby**

**Demanding my response**

**Don't bother breaking the door down**

**I found my way out**

**And you'll never hurt me again."**

As the song ended Jake listened to the conversation inside.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Quil's voice asked whoever it was that was singing. That was when the softness of the voice hit his system hard and he opened his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little better. It's just hard, you know? I can't believe it's been so long. I miss him soo much. It hurts to even breathe without him by my side. He was my heart, my soul, my everything. Why, Quil, why him? Why did it have to be him?" Bella's voice said crying.

"I don't know honey, I just don't know. But remember the good times. Remember when we all used to hang out and have fun. The goofy jokes he told and that look he would sneak you, when you two were planning some kind of prank." Quil said in a light voice.

Bella gave a little laugh and sniffed. "Or when he and Embry got caught pole dancing in that strip club in Port Angeles?"

Everyone let out a chuckle, before Embry retorted. "It wasn't my idea and I was drunk…all because of him. But I did have fun."

"It seems he impacted not just my life so much, but all of yours as well." Bella said wistfully.

"Yeah, sweets, he did. He was part of the pack, regardless of where he was from. Gabriel Tonika, was one of us. And that was thanks to you, for bringing him here, to be our new brother. And for that little boy that is asleep in that back room. Remember, Bells, we're here for you when you need us." Leah said walking into the house and coming to sit by her. She pulled Bella to her as she cried harder.

"Isabella Tonika, you will stop crying this instant. He wouldn't want you to feel like this. You know this. So be the strong woman, we all know is in there. The one that was so fearless, that she faced a coven full of vampires and walked away unscathed." Seth said pulling Bella up, making her stand and hugged her to him.

Bella sniffed and pushed herself deeper into his hug and smiled to herself.

"Bells, you know how I felt about him. He was my best friend and my brother. Blood or not he was family, just as you and Aiden are. We are family and you will always have us." Sam said as he looked her in the eyes.

"I know Sam, I know. I miss him so much. If it wasn't for Gabe, I don't think I would have ever gotten over Jake leaving like that. Gabe was everything I needed and wanted. I know I should be strong for my son, it's just how can I when I know what happened to him was my fault?"

"It was not your fault, Bella. That leech was going after each of ya'll." Sam said pulling her into a tight hug. "Its okay, Bells. We'll go tomorrow and place some flowers on his grave."

**Me: so I don't own twilight.** **Anyways thought of this and wanted to post it. More of Jacob's reaction later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay so For those of you who think this story seems quite familiar. I have to tell you a confession. My friend gave it to me to post for her. She kind of abandoned it so she gave it to me to finish. The first seven chapters are her earlier works with my fresh eyes raking over it. I just thought I'd post this here. This story was originally posted by HokusKaeru49. She asked me to finish it since she has a lot going on right now. I told her I'd be happy to help her out. Oh and the song on the first chapter for those of you who didn't know it is "The last song I'm wasting on you" by Evanescence. **

Jacob stood frozen in place as he heard the pack, his pack, reassuring Bella. _What the hell is going on?_ He wondered as he sat on the porch steps. He heard a thump next to him and looked to see Embry sitting there. He looked older a little, but still Embry.

Embry looked relaxed, yet sorrowful. "You've got a lot of catching up to do, man. But it will have to wait for the next couple of days. Because it will be a lot for you to take in." Embry's voice held a sense of wisdom and a level of seriousness, he'd never heard in his childhood friend.

"Embry, how did everything go so crazy? Can you at least tell me that? What happened right after I left?" Jacob all but pleaded to his friend.

"Fine, but I'm warning you right now, you're not gonna like it. And you may end up hating me afterwards, but I'll tell you." Embry said seriously, cutting his eyes to Jacob then straight ahead.

**SIX YEARS AGO**

Embry walked into Jared's room quietly and kicked the bed, making Jared fall out of bed and jump up in surprise. Jared turned to see a pissed off, but amused Embry standing there.

"Em what the fuck is your problem?" Jared asked rubbing his sore butt.

"Jake's still not back. This is bullshit. He's such an asshole. Here I am trying to reassure Bella that Jake didn't abandon her, like that damn stupid, bloodsucking leech; when from what I can tell he did the same fucking thing. God, he's so fucking selfish. If I ever see him in the near future I'm going to kick his stupid furry ass so hard he's going to be hurting for a week. Jared, how could he just up and go? I don't get it. If he'd of waited just two more fucking days, he would've had the woman he loved, but no, he's hurting so he acts so fucking selfishly." Embry ranted as he ran a hand through his short onyx hair.

"Fuck if I know Em. Bells is family though. Sam's orders. She came back to us, not just for him. Jacob's stupid, childish, idiotic, and ignorant. That's all there is to it." Jared said patting him on the back. "Come on, let's go get our sis and cheer her up."

Embry smiled and nodded. The thought of seeing Bella was a good sensation to him. She always seemed to relax him.

**THREE YEARS LATER (3 YEARS AGO)**

"Hello?" Embry answered his phone groggily.

"Em? Hey, can you come pick me up tonight? I've got two people I want you all to meet. They're coming with me." Bella exclaimed.

"Oh really? Find a new boy toy already? What about me? Am I not good enough?" Embry teased.

"Of course you are, Em. It's just I know you'll imprint someday and I don't want to get hurt." She said giggling. "But I have enjoyed our 'encounters' quite a lot."

Embry smiled. "Me too Bells. Hey how about I come around eight tonight? Sound good?"

"Sounds great, Em. See ya at eight. Tell Sammy I think it's time to have a bonfire. I miss you all, and tell Lee, I'm bringing her a Cherry cheesecake." Bella said. "And I've got dessert for all of you as well. Bye, Em."

"Bye, Sweets." Embry said shaking his head. _This woman spoils us so much._ Embry thought as he let out a deep chuckle to himself.

Embry walked up to Bella's apartment in Port Angeles and knocked.

"Door's open Em." Bella shouted.

He walked in to see not just Bella, but a huge bulking native guy sitting on her couch. Next to them was a dark-skinned native girl. Embry looked at her and noticed all the right curves and let his eyes travel up to her face. When his eyes locked onto hers. The world fell away. He simply smiled and so did she.

Hearing a throat clear he looked to see Bella standing there with a knowing smile. "Embry Call, I'd like you to meet Sheila Horsechief and Gabriel Tonika. They are from Oklahoma. Gabe, Sheila, this is my brother Embry." Bella said as Gabe got up to shake his hand.

Embry took Gabe's clearly bigger hand in his and shook it firmly, and then turned to the Sheila he smiled and held out his hand to her. She smiled and took it. Embry nodded to both of them and spoke. "As Bella said, I'm Embry."

"And I'm Sheila. It's nice to finally meet the infamous Embry Call. Bella's been going on and on about you and all the boys of La Push." Sheila said smiling.

"Oh she has, has she?" Embry asked raising an eyebrow glancing sideways to a smiling Bella. "Because she's told me nothing of you."

"Yeah I did Em. Last weekend at Sam's. Remember on the porch?" Bella said shaking her head.

"Oh. I don't remember. I had a lot on my mind, Bells." Embry said walking over to her and giving her a hug, before throwing her over his shoulder, despite her attempts of making him let her go, he turned to the two people and smirked. "Are you all ready to head out?"

"Of course we are, but little brother, I'm driving that magnificent looking truck of yours, and if you let me go now, I'll make sure you can sit with Sheila." Bella whispered from her spot, knowing he could hear her.

Embry shrugged and dropped her. "Fine, but don't you dare grind the gears." Embry warned as Bella gave him an innocent look. "Nah uh, I saw what you did to Quil's truck."

She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed his keys. She grabbed Gabe's hand and pulled him along. Embry noticed how Gabe's gaze never left Bella, unless he had to. Something was different about this guy and he also noticed that when Bella was next to this man, she looked completely happy.

**AT the bonfire**

When Bella pulled up to the Bonfire, Embry noticed that the whole pack was there. Smiling he looked to Bella and said, "Looks like I'm not the only brother here tonight."

Bella paled and noticed that Paul was walking toward them, with Quil on his right, and Jared on his left. "Shit." She cursed under her breath. She turned to glare at Embry and turned to Sheila and Gabe speaking quickly. "The one in the middle is Paul, the one on the left is Jared and the other is Quil. Gabe, Hun, get ready to get grilled. I'm sorry. I was hoping to avoid this."

Just as she had finished her door swung open and Paul pulled her out of the car and into his arms. "Bells, I was wondering when you were gonna get here."

Bella hugged him back and laughed. "Paul…I need to breathe."

Paul laughed and placed her back on her feet and just as she was put down she was pulled into another hug. She looked up to see Jared smiling at her. "Bella, sweetie, I missed you and your cooking."

"Jared, put me down. And do me a favor there's some dessert in the bed of the truck can you get it out and DO NOT TOUCH THAT CHEESECAKE. IT'S NOT FOR YOU!" She said sternly as Jared did as she said, looking sullen.

And as she was put down she was picked up yet again. "Oh my, Bella, you look good. Seems PA is doing you some good."

She giggled and shook her head. A faint growl was heard and she looked at Gabe. He looked away and she smiled. "What the hell? Who are you?" Quil asked looking curiously at Gabe and then to Sheila. "What in the hell is going on?"

"Well if you'd let me down I'd explain." Bella said as Quil complied and placed her on her feet. "Gabe, She, come out of the truck."

Quil, Paul and Jared watched as a tall, bulk native got out of the tuck and came to stand just behind Bella. They watched as he snaked his arms around her waist and she giggled. Paul was the first to speak, "I'm Paul, Bells' brother of sorts."

"Name's Gabriel Tonika." He said smiling as he reached an arm out to shake Paul's extended one. "It's good to meet you. That girl over there is my cousin. Sheila Horsechief." Paul shook Sheila's hand and nodded. He looked at Embry and smiled, the look that Embry was giving Sheila said it all. He had imprinted.

"I'm Quil. It's good to meet ya. I'm Bella's brother too." Quil said shaking Gabe's hand.

Gabe nodded and looked to Jared, who had his hands full of Dessert. "I'm Jared, Bella's awesome brother and the best looking one here."

Gabe laughed and Bella smiled smacking Jared's arm. "Take those down there. We'll be right behind you and don't eat any of them."

"You got it sis." Jared yelled as he jogged down to the beach.

"Sam's waiting." Paul whispered and Bella smiled.

"Come on, Gabe. You'll like my big brother. I swear you will." Bella said excitedly.

Walking up to Sam, Bella jumped into his awaiting arms. "Bells, I'm glad you're here." He looked over to Sheila and Gabe. "Who's this?"

"Gabriel Tonika, this is my big brother Samuel Uley. Sammy this is my Gabe." Bella said smiling.

"It's good to finally meet you, Gabe, I feel like I already know you. She wouldn't stop going on and on about you." Sam said shaking his hand and laughing as Bella blushed.

Embry stood there as Bella took Sheila around and introduced her to everyone else.

"So Gabe, how much do you like Bella?" Sam asked cautiously, trying to gauge his answer.

"Look Sam, I'm gonna cut to the chase. I really like her. She's kind, honest, and isn't afraid to put me in my place. I've never met someone with that much strength. It makes me like her even more. I know she's been hurt in the past, she told me. I made her a promise when we first got together. And I have every intention of keeping that promise. I will love her till the day I die and I will make sure that no harm comes to her…especially if I can help it." Gabe said looking over to Bella's smiling face. Embry noticed that when he looked at her she automatically looked back to him and smiled. He knew something was going on, but he couldn't pin point it at the moment. "But I can tell you, Sam, that Bella is my Soulmate. I could tell by the first time I laid eyes on her. There's something about her that brings out the best in me and for the sake of everything I hold close, I will not hurt her. She's mine and I intend to keep it that way. I know you're just looking out for her, but let me tell you. You have no, and I say this with all the respect I can give, no reason to worry. I will not, on my life, hurt her." Gabe said as all the wolves looked over to the three's conversation.

Leah stood and walked over to the three and stopped in front of Gabe. "I don't know you, but I trust you will not hurt her and if you keep your promise, I know we'll all be grateful to you. She is my sister, because she's been through hell and back for each of us. She's our rock, and our Angel. So please don't hurt my sister." Leah surprised everyone by pulling Gabe into a strong hug.

"You have my word." Gabe said grinning.

"My name is Leah Clearwater, by the way, and unlike the rest of these guys." Leah said pointing to Sam and Embry. "I will legally be her sister in two months, along with my younger brother Seth." Leah said smiling.

"Gabriel Tonika." He said giving her a nod.

"Sam come join me and Emily for a drink. Since you, too, will officially be family soon." Leah said as Sam nodded and followed her toward Emily.

"Come on Gabe, meet the rest of the family, I'm sure you'll be in it soon." Embry said laughing and slapping Gabe on the back.

**Present**

"Like Sam said Jake, a lot's changed since you left. Most of it was good, but unfortunately some bad as well. Three years ago Old Quil passed. Charlie and Sue got married five years ago. Bella and Gabe got married that December and nine months later had Little Aiden. He's two about to be three in September. But he's bright for his age and looks exactly like his father in every way. He even acts like him. Leah imprinted on Sam's younger brother, who came to visit one weekend from the Makah Rez. Seth imprinted on a girl named Stacy form Forks. I imprinted and married Sheila. Quil imprinted on Claire, Emily's niece, who at the time was only three. She's nine now and Quil is the best big brother to her. Brady and Collin are the youngest and haven't imprinted yet. Sometimes Jake, I wish you wouldn't have left, but you did, so there's no changing what's been done. Bella was more broken over you than Cullen. So much so she was lost to us for months living like, well never mind. When she graduated she came and lived with Billy for the summer. Taking care of him and all. We all tried to get her to go to college and move on. Finally she agreed that what we were saying was right and she left for Port Angeles and met Sheila. Sheila introduced her to Gabe. He was a good man, who did right by her. And if it wasn't for him, we'd all still be reeling from you leaving. I'm not saying he replaced you, Jake, so don't give me that look. But he helped us all heal, just like he helped Bella heal. He was a good friend and a good brother to us all. But what I'm not understanding is why did you choose now to come back?"

Now it was Jacob's turn to speak, but he couldn't. His emotions were mixing together ranging from Anger, for Embry having Bella the way he had always dreamt; hurt, for Bella moving on; remorse, for Bella having to go through pain, because of him. And most of all regret, for leaving and not showing Bella how he felt about her every day. "I'm sorry Embry. I thought when she left that was it. I thought she'd chosen him, and I couldn't stand it. It hurt so much and I just didn't want to deal with it." Jacob said swallowing the lump in his throat.

They were interrupted by a deep, quiet, male voice. "Embry, she wants you. You better come back inside." Paul said softly from the doorway. He looked down to see Jacob sitting there looking sullen. Embry patted Jacob's back and got up and walked inside. "Why did you come back?"

"I just needed to be somewhere I knew." Jacob said quietly, trying to keep his tears from spilling.

Paul let out a sigh and sat beside him. "You know, give it about two days, then talk to her. This way Bells will be ready to see you. Right now, she only needs her family."

Jacob cringed at Paul's words, but knew he was right. Once upon a time, he was her family.

"Jake, I'm sorry…it's a wonder what happens in six years time that can change a person." Paul spoke while he got up and walked toward the doorway. "Go to your dad's...He and Rachel will be happy to see you."

Jacob nodded and stood. Looking back to the window he turned and took off toward his father's house.

**Me: I don't own Twilight. Next chap should be ready soon, sorry about the wait. Been busy. Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated and welcomed. Good Day All.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – **

**The Black Residence**

Rachel stood trying to stretch her limbs to keep from falling asleep. She shook her head to clear it and looked to her dad, who hadn't said much through dinner. "What's up, pop?" Rachel asked stifling a yawn.

Billy looked up to her and let out a big, forlorn sigh. "Today marks the one year anniversary of Gabriel Tonika's death. How can anyone expect her to go to the grave tomorrow? How can anyone expect Sheila to go?" Billy asked looking sad.

"Father, she's stronger now than she has ever been. I'm glad she's going. She needs to have a good talk with him. Get everything off her chest. It's not like we can expect her to just hole up like she did before. Gabe was my brother by any other standards, other than blood, but still my brother none the less. It's not like I, or rather, WE replaced Jacob. He is still my brother, no matter when he decides to come home. Bella will be okay, Dad. She's got Charlie, Sue, Leah, and Seth to give her comfort. She's got Aiden to look after, when before she didn't have any reason other than her dad to care for. Remember who we're talking about? This is Bella, the one girl, who waltzed into that freaking coven and told them what. She'll be fine. I think the one we're leaving out is Aiden. He's not seen his Daddy in a year, except for the pictures. He's the one we should worry about. And Sheila has Embry and the little one on the way. They are gonna be fine, now stop worrying." Rachel said smiling and shaking her head toward her father.

Jacob listened as he heard his father and sister speak and froze in place. _I'm so stupid._ He thought as he knocked on the door. He heard shuffling toward the door and looked to see the dim light peak through the night. Standing there was his older sister Rachel. She looked dumbfounded and kept blinking as if he would somehow disappear.

"Jacob?" Rachel whispered staring at him. "Is it really you?"

Jacob walked straight to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She hesitated and finally wrapped her arms around him slowly. "Hey Sis. I'm glad you're doing ok." Jacob said quietly.

As they let go Jacob walked past his still shocked sister to look around. His eyes noticed that almost everything was the same, except for a few more pictures added to the walls. He saw Bella in her wedding dress standing next to Charlie and Billy; Billy's wide smile made Jacob feel incomplete. His father looked like a proud father. Then there was a picture of Gabriel and Billy laughing, drinking and playing poker. Jacob felt his heart clench, as much as he wanted to hate this man that had seemed to take over his life, he knew he couldn't, he knew it was his fault, so he looked away. The last picture was of Billy holding a little baby boy, smiling as he sat next to Gabriel, who was smiling like the proud Daddy he was. Jacob held back the tears that threatened him.

He turned to face his father for the first time in six years and his eyes went wide. Billy looked so much older and withered, yet despite the wrinkles, he smiled. "I always knew you'd come home, son." His father's voice broke the barriers that Jacob had tried so desperately keep up.

Flinging himself forward onto his father, he cried for the first time in six years. He let all his anguish, hurt, and regret flow through those tears. "I'm so sorry Dad." Jacob said through sobs. He closed his eyes tight as he felt his sister's nimble arms wrap around both he and his father.

"Jacob Ephraim Black that is the last time you do that, do you understand?" Rachel chastised him. He could only nod, not trusting his voice.

"Six years have passed, but I kept faith in you. That you would finally return home." Billy said as his own tears slid down his face. "And here you are."

**One hour later**

"So you've been all over, huh? And now you've returned. That's all that matters. We have you back." Billy said taking a drink from his beer.

Jacob looked his dad in the eyes and spoke. "Embry told me of what has passed within the past six years. But he's not told me everything. He was keeping something from me."

"I'm not sure what to tell you, son." Billy said sighing. "If he didn't wish to tell you something, then it was not his place to tell you."

Jacob watched as his sister looked as if she wanted to speak up, but kept quiet. "What happened Rach?"

"Something horrible happened six years ago and it almost killed us all. So the only people that can tell you about it would be Sam, Seth, or Bella. Seth and Sam were at odd ends and Bella was caught in the middle. So if you have to ask, ask them. Just wait two more days, and then ask. Because at certain moments they still carry the burden of that dark time." Rachel said seriously, looking from Jacob to Billy. "I think it's time for me to get home. God only knows, what they did to my house."

"Send her my love and support, Rach. Tell Aiden, I'll be over tomorrow." Billy said as his daughter hugged him and his son one last time before she nodded and left.

**Paul and Rachel's**

"You're sure you're okay, Bells? We don't have to leave." Quil said as Bella sat beside Sheila and Embry.

Bella smiled sadly and said, "I'm better, Quil. The pain won't go away, but I've come to terms with it. Besides, my son needs me. I have to stay strong for him. We won't have a repeat of the 'incident'. That is thanks to Gabe, I think I'm gonna go for a walk."

As Bella stood up, so did Seth, Sam, Quil, and Embry. "Sit all of you or go home. She, you shouldn't be here. You need your rest, especially if this little one in here is anything like his daddy." Bella said rubbing Sheila's round belly.

"As long as I know you're okay. I'll drag this one home." Sheila said smiling. Sheila missed her cousin so much. Gabe and her were like twins; did the same things, always getting into trouble, went everywhere together. Some people thought they were together; they would look at each other then at the person and start laughing hysterically explaining that they were family. Back in Oklahoma, her father and her Uncles were working on a solution as to why he would die from one vampire bite. It just didn't make any sense. She remembered the conversation:

**One year ago**

"Dad, it doesn't make sense. You said their venom didn't have any effect on us. If that was true how did it kill Gabe?" Shelia asked angrily.

"I'm not sure, Sheila. It shouldn't have done that. I don't get it. But I promise, I'll get to the bottom of it." Her dad said as he, her grandfather, and her Uncles sat in her living room. "This doesn't make sense."

"Sheila, Calm yourself. Getting upset will never help things. I know you're angry, but this is no time to show it. When was the last time you shifted?" Her grandfather asked.

"It's been about two months, why?" .She asked taking in a deep, calming breath.

"You need to shift. You are getting antsy." Her Uncle Bok said, rather coldly. Bok Tonika, never once did he show emotion. The only time she saw a flicker of emotion was when her grandmother died over eight years ago. "You need to keep yourself under control around this rowdy pack of wolves."

"Fine, but I'd rather not do it up here, where there are a bunch of wolves. They knew Gabe could shift, but not me. So I'd like to keep it down about that." Sheila said nodding.

"Alright, when you get a chance, shift and see what you can gather from his memories. You alone will have to be the one to relive that night, alone. When you are finished, come to me, I don't care how and you can either tell me or show me." Her Uncle Thomas said. Thomas Tonika was Gabe's father. He and Gabe looked just alike and acted the same, not afraid to show emotion. Chino, Tommy, and Bok Tonika, the three brothers who could not be moved.

She smiled and told them, "I will get in touch soon. I've got to steel my resolve."

They each nodded, standing up to give her a hug. Which surprised her that Bok even hugged her. "Be careful around these ones. I'm not too sure how much I trust them." Bok said warningly. She watched as her Grandfather, and his three Sons walked out of her house, just as Embry was walking up.

Embry watched as the four men towered over his slightly smaller frame. "Hurt my daughter, boy, and I swear you will be in pain."

"Yes sir." Embry said with complete confidence. "I will not hurt her."

**Present**

Sheila snapped and looked to Embry, who looked as Bella walked over to Collin and settled up next to him. Collin's arm found its way around her shoulder and she gave Sheila a smile and nodded. "I'm gonna go for a walk with Collin. I'll be back soon. Go home and rest She. Embry take her home. Sam, Emily go home and take a good long look at each other. You two look exhausted. Quil, go spend some time with Claire. Seth, go spend time with Stacy. Leah go to Ray and send him my love. Go home all of you. Paul, Rach, do you mind watchin him for a while?"

"Of course not, Goose." Rachel said smiling as she pushed everyone else out of the house. "Just be careful and Collin, make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"I will do my best." Collin joked as he and Bella took off down the worn path that led to the beach. "So what's on your mind, Bells? No bullshit, either, what's up?" She loved Collin like a brother; he was always there when she needed him.

"It's like he'll show up any minute saying, 'Gotcha', and things will go back to normal. But I know he's gone, why is it that I can't keep one man in my life?" Bella asked ruefully.

Collin shrugged as he pulled her tighter to him. "Maybe the only male you need is Aiden. Gabe was a good man, Bells. But like Quil said, just remember the good times. It's fate's design, no matter how cruel or wonderful it may seem; she always has a plan."

Bella loved one thing about Collin Threefeathers, he would honestly tell her what he thought. No matter how cruel or rude it was. His honesty was what had drawn her to him in the first place. "Maybe Col, just maybe." Bella's voice was quiet.

As they turned around Collin picked her up and slung her on his back. "You walk to slow." He joked as she let out a laugh. Running up the beach Collin noticed a new smell. "Bells I'm taking you to Billy's. There's something here."

"Okay." She said as they arrived in front of Billy's home. "Be careful Collin. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm cooking Pancakes."

She heard him whoop and smiled. Turning back to see his Brown fur glistening in the moon light, she noticed something shining out in the forest. Her eyes widened as she noticed familiar reddish brown hair. Jumping up the steps she ran inside and came face to face, with a blast from her past. Standing there was Jacob Black.

"Bells?" Jacob asked quietly looking her in the eyes and Bella felt the same shift, when Gabe looked her in the eyes.

"Jake?" Her voice was meek and low.

"Yeah, Bells…I was gonna wait two more days, but since you're here. Do you want-" Jake started to talk, but was caught off guard by a loud, resounding slap. Looking down he saw the fire in her eyes and gulped, this is what he had been dreading the past two hours. "Look, Bells, let me explain."

"Explain? Explain? Explain what?" She yelled staring at him in anger. "How you left and never came back? Where were you when Seth and I were almost killed? How about when Sam was left for dead? Where were you when that stupid leech had me stuck to a wall by my neck? How did you think that all this is just going to go away? I lost my husband a year ago, and now you show back up? Does God hate me? Is he trying to punish me?"

Jacob watched as she broke down and slumped to the floor holding her face in her hands crying. Jacob picked her up and brought her to the couch. "Bells I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was acting so selfishly, I thought that when you left to go help Alice and Edward, that you left for good."

"How could you even think that? I told you, I would be back. Why would you doubt me?" Bella asked as she clung to him.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. That was the last thing I wanted." Jacob said as he rocked her back and forth.

"I love you, Jake. I always have." Bella said looking up into his eyes. She smiled as she looked over to see Billy, sitting there smiling. All three of them went still as a loud howl was close to the house. Jacob sat Bella down on the chair and went outside.

Jacob ran from the porch and took off toward the forest.

**Hope you liked it.**

**XOXOXO**

**FROGGY**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bella stood and looked to Billy. "Did you know?"

"I just found out, when he walked into the house. Bells, he just found out about a lot of stuff. A lot of things dealing with you and Gabe. I have to go over some stuff with him." Billy said looking over to Bella, who was nodding.

Hardening her heart she looked to her second father and smiled wryly. "Billy, I may love him, but that still doesn't mean I've forgiven him. Gabe and Aiden were my life and now that he's gone, Aiden is my life. I am going home. I need to go see to my son. I have a feeling that Aiden will shift soon. His heart's been beating faster than normal. Sheila said that that was what happened to Gabe the first time. I think that all this stress is getting to him. I have to go lay out his clothes for tomorrow. Will you be here tomorrow?"

Billy nodded as she bent down to give him a hug. "What do you want me to tell him?"

"That I won't see or talk to him. The others will help keep him away. I'm leaving in two days. No one knows but you, Sam and Dad. So keep it to yourself. I don't want anyone following us. My son is my first priority. We're going to Oklahoma, for a little while. I'll be in touch, Papa." Bella said smiling sadly.

Billy was at a loss for words and settled for the first words to pop into his mouth. "Okay, sweetie."

Jacob phased and was assaulted by everyone speaking at once.

_What the fuck is he doing back? _- Jared

_He's dead meat. I swear once I get my claws into him his ass is dead_ – Leah.

_That stupid son of a bitch. I swear Leech once you fucking stop; I'm going to kill you._ – Embry

_Just leave her the fuck alone, you fucking murderer_ – Paul

_You ass is mine you fucking, stupid motherfucker!_ – Seth

_All of you shut up!_ – Sam

Everything went quiet as the wolves all ran after the red headed leech, which they had been after. Jacob watched through Leah's eyes as she gained on him.

"You stupid pack of mutts! You'll never get me, you're too fucking slow. I promise that by the end of all this, Bella will be mine." Edward yelled as he jumped off the cliff and into the water. Leah came to an abrupt stop as did everyone else.

_You will not fucking touch her!_ - Leah shouted, knowing he could still hear her.

Leah turned and ran back toward the reservation.

Collin was pacing. Jacob and the rest of the pack watched, through Collin's eyes, as Bella came into their view, walking toward the house. Collin's eyes looked her over and he went to phase back and the connection was lost.

Collin came back around and walked over to Bella, hugging her to him; she hugged him back and sighed. "It was him again, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, babe, it was. He jumped into the ocean. He's pulling the same thing the Red headed bitch did." Collin said letting out a breath. "Are you still going?"

"Yeah, I am. Aiden needs to see his family too. His father would have loved it, to see him with his grandfather and Uncles. Even if Bok doesn't really show his emotions, but it would do him some good." Bella said smiling to herself.

"You saw Jacob, huh? Well, what do you think?" Collin asked looking down at her.

"I can't, Col. I just can't. I love him, I really do, but I can't do it. How can I be with someone that would doubt me? It was good to see him, but I don't want to start anything with him." Bella said as she led Collin into the house.

"You can't run away from it forever. But I'm still a little apprehensive about you going by yourself." Collin said following her into the kitchen.

"Why? Afraid I can't take care of myself?" Bella joked, but quickly dismissed it when Collin's face became stoic, yet tense. "I was teasing Collin."

"Don't joke about something that serious, Bells. Seriously I don't like you leaving like that."

"I know, but I have to. You, Billy, Dad, and Sam are the only ones who know where I'm going. So please Col, don't start. I'll be fine when we get there, his grandfather and Uncle's still shift. It's the only way I know that they can get him to come to terms with it and try to keep him from shifting out in the open. You guys phase out of anger, theirs are their strongest emotions, which is mainly happiness, or sadness. So I've got to get to the bottom of this for the sake of my son."

Jacob walked up to Sam's and sat on the porch. Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Sam, Leah and Seth stood in front of him and he sighed. "Can it wait?" He asked.

"NO! It can't." Jared answered looking at him hard.

"Fine. What do you all want to know? Why I'm back?"

"Yeah. That's what we're all wondering. This saves you from having to keep retelling it." Sam said as he sat next to him on the porch.

Embry sat down on his other side as they waited patiently.

"When everything happened I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to deal with it. I just wanted the pain to go away. I couldn't live with the hurt from her choosing him over me. I was acting on a selfish whim, I know. I just didn't want to feel it. So I figured since she wasn't here I didn't want to be, either. So I just kept going and going, moving from state to state. After traveling for about two years, I ended up in Brazil, strange I know. I met a Brazilian man named Kadaj, one day while looking for a place to take a bath, cause I gotta tell you, I stunk." Jacob joked as he started to remember his friend. "So anyways I ended up staying with them for a while. I had, honestly, only meant to stay for a few months but time passed. When I finally looked at a calendar, it had already been six years. What else do you want me to say? I came back."

"You didn't just leave, Bella, you left all of us, Jake." Embry said as he looked to his friend.

"You all didn't need me moping and I figured this way you didn't have to hear me whine." Jacob said seriously.

"You may have seen her tonight, but I can guarantee you…you won't see her again for a while." Paul said cracking his neck from side to side.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked curiously.

"She may love you, but you don't know what's going on…so just leave her alone. She doesn't need more complications at the moment." Paul said looking to the door where Emily now stood.

Everyone turned to look at Emily and noticed the tears in her eyes. "Bella's gone." Emily whimpered.

"What do you mean gone?" Jared asked urgently.

"I mean she left. She took Aiden and left. Collin's with her." Emily said crying. "Why would she leave so suddenly without telling us?"

Sam tensed for a moment and then relaxed. He got up and went to Emily and hugged her. "It's okay, Em. I know where she's going and if Collin's with her, we have no reason to worry. He's her personal protector. She'll be back soon."

Emily nodded sullenly and turned to go back into the house, but stopped and whipped around to glare at Jacob. "This is all _your_ fault. If you hadn't have come back, she'd still be here!" Emily gritted out angrily. "I'm going to bed."

Jacob winced when she slammed the door and slumped his shoulders. He felt Sam's hand pat his back.

"It's not your fault she left. She's been planning it for months. But she left earlier than we expected." Sam said sighing.

"I've gotta go and tell Charlie and Mom. Then I've got to go see how my husband is doing." Leah said as she walked away.

"Give Ray my love!" Quil quipped as Leah's hand flew up to flip him off. "Aw…not now, maybe later, Lee."

Jared, Embry and Paul smacked him upside the head. "Shut up, dumbass!" They said in perfect unison.

Everyone chuckled and then got serious.

"You imprinted on her, didn't you?" Seth asked a little apprehensive.

"Yeah, I did." Jake said smiling to himself.

"Why now?" Embry wondered aloud.

"I don't know. But I've gotta go check on my dad." Jacob said getting up and walking away.

"I'll go with ya. I gotta tell him some stuff." Paul said walking after Jake.

Sheila stood next to the window and rubbed her belly subconsciously, so the infamous Jacob Black had returned? "I swear to you little one, that boy is not coming anywhere near her. Especially since I planned on her leaving tonight, I don't like that she's going alone. But she'll be safer around my family than this erratic schedule here. I just hope she could make it there safely. If anything little one, your auntie has already talked Collin into going with her." Shelia said to her stomach, laughing at how well she knew her friend.

As Sheila turned to go back into the bedroom the door swung open and there stood her husband in all his male glory. Naked from the chest up and looking so damn sexy. She didn't know if she wanted to sleep, from all the exhaustion of the pregnancy, or jump his bones, due to the hormones running through her right now. So she opted for a truce. Walking up to him she wrapped her arms around his torso and kissed his chest.

"Come to bed, I'm tired and I need my space heater." Sheila said smiling as he wrapped his arm around her and started walking, making her follow. Looking back she felt something was different about her husband. Something was off and she wanted to know what, but saw the weariness in his eyes and decided now would not be the time.

**Me: It's short I know. But I appreciate all the reviews that were left. It brings me joy to know that I can give you something good to read. I do not own twilight and all that it entails.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sheila looked out the window of her living room smiling to herself. "So she's gone, huh?"

She looked over to see Embry raking his hands down his weary face. "How did you know?"

"Because I'm the one who told her to go." Sheila simply stated. Embry blinked a moment and then looked to the pack picture.

"You knew she wouldn't go otherwise, huh?"

"Of course, I know my best friend better than you do. Despite the fact that you've known her longer." Sheila said getting up from her spot on her comfy couch to kneel in front of her husband. "She'll be fine. My Dad and Uncle Thomas, and Uncle Bok are going to meet them at the border. Look, Love, there's some things that only they can explain. So she'll be safe. My nephew will shift soon and she needs to be there for him. He may only be two, but he's smarter for his age. He speaks clearly; he knows certain things that kids his age shouldn't. Bella knows what she's doing, Hun. Don't doubt her knowledge. And Collin is with her and we ALL know what that means. That boy will protect her with his life, if he needed to. Wolves are fast, but Jaguars are stealth. She needs more stability by older men whom have lived their lives to the fullest, not some young men pushed into something that they weren't ready for. I don't doubt your skills, but she and Aiden need more security. When you go to protect Bella, you always worry for me first, Paul worries for Rachel, Sam worries for Emily, Leah worries for Ray…do you see what I'm saying? Bella doesn't have anyone that would worry over her and just her. Gabe was that man who worried all the time for her. No matter how much I want to kill that damn vampire for killing my cousin, I know that fate has its plan. This would be the only way for her to have the attention of eight men who have only one person on their minds to worry about, and that would be Bella. My Uncles, My Dad, and my cousins are all great at what they do and nothing will get past them. I love you and I'll be back. Go get some rest."

Embry looked confused and nodded. As he got up he pulled his wife to her feet and hugged her to him as tightly as he could without hurting her stomach. Rubbing his hand over her belly he bent and kissed it, whispering, "Little one, look after your Mama. I love you both."

"And we love you, Daddy." Sheila said as she placed her hand on his cheek. Turning his hand into her hand, he nuzzled it for a moment before bending down to kiss her deeply. As she returned it she smiled. "Go to bed."

He walked away and disappeared into their room. Making sure he was in a deep sleep Sheila smiled and quietly crept from the house. One destination in her mind. Billy Black's House.

"How long is this gonna take, Bells?" Collin asked getting antsy. They'd been in the car for the whole night. Ten hours down, twenty to go.

"Shut up and sleep, Col. I'll wake you when I get tired. We're driving straight through. Thomas said that he'd meet us at the Kansas/Oklahoma border. So just sleep and rest up for now." Bella said shaking her head smiling.

Collin huffed and settled down to sleep. After he was fast asleep, Bella looked in her rearview mirror to see Aiden, watching one of his movies, had also fallen asleep. Smiling she turned the radio up a bit and started to sing.

Rachel, Paul, Billy and Jacob sat in the living room looking at each other in an awkward silence. "So Rach, you and Paul huh? Didn't see that one coming." Jake joked to break the ice.

"Yeah, I know." Rachel answered smiling to Paul, who smiled back. Paul and Jacob's heads shot up and went straight to the door. At that moment there was a knock. Getting up Rachel walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Sheila standing there looking pissed off. "Sheila? Where's Embry?"

Sheila stocked past her and walked straight up to Jacob's towering build. "Now listen here, Jacob Black." Sheila spat point at him. "You will not come anywhere near my sister until SHE says you can. Got that?"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Jacob retorted looking cocky.

Paul was about to interject, but Sheila beat him to the punch. "I am Sheila Ann Call, Your Friends Wife. Get it straight, boy, I will not tolerate her to have more heartbreak because you can't seem to make up your own FUCKING mind. So just do me and her a favor and Leave her the Fuck alone, UNTIL SHE SAYS OTHERWISE!"

Jacob was about to say something when Sheila reared back her arm and let it fly, sending Jacob flying into the glass coffee table in the middle of the floor, smashing it to pieces. Everyone sat still, gaping at what just occurred. Jacob ,shocked, sat in the middle of the glass. Rachel looked from a seething Sheila to her shocked little brother.

"What the fuck was that, She?" Paul asked wide-eyed.

"I have my secrets, just as you all do. I just prefer to keep it to myself." Sheila said turning to leave, but was stopped by hand on her wrist. Turning slowly she looked down to see Billy looking up at her in awe. "You of all people should know what it's like to hide an important secret from your family, Billy."

"What the hell are you insinuating?" Rachel and Jacob asked angrily.

"Ask Him." Sheila said as Billy nodded.

"You kids may want to sit. This is gonna piss you off, but you all need to know what's really going on." Billy said as his kids stared in awe as their once thought to be disabled father, stood up and walked out of the wheelchair.

"Dad what the hell aren't you telling us?" Jacob asked still in shock.

"I'm going to tell you-" Billy started, but was cut off by the sudden banging on the front door. Sheila calmly walked to the door and opened it.

There stood Police Chief Charlie Swan, redder than a tomato. "Billy, what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Charlie asked angrily.

"They need to know. I don't like lying to my kids." Billy said sadly.

"They don't need to know anything. They have more than enough to deal with." Charlie said taking a deep breath.

"This is as much as our fault as it is theirs." Billy said shaking his head.

"Well, let's not do this here. She has ears everywhere. I'd rather not deal with her at the moment." Charlie said cryptically, as Billy looked deep in thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. Turning to where the kids were, Charlie expected to see Rachel and Becca, not Jacob Black.

Jacob tried to wrap his head around everything going on. What the hell was going on here? Why are Billy and Charlie talking about this? Why wasn't his Dad explaining why he is FUCKING WALKING? Jacob was brought out of his reverie when Charlie cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Jake? Wow, you've grown." Charlie exclaimed pulling Jake into a hug and laughing. Jake hugged him back and smiled.

"Hey Charlie, it's good to see you, again." Jake said as he pulled himself out of the hug.

"Let's get this over with, Billy. I don't like all this shit out in the open. Let's go to the house in Forks. God, she's gonna strangle us both, you know?" Charlie said as Billy nodded and sat back down in his wheelchair. Charlie pushed him out the door and looked back. "Are you all coming or what?"

Sheila walked in front of the three and walked to the chief's new truck. "Charlie, I need your strength a bit. I can't get up there." Sheila said as Charlie hurried to the truck.

The three watched as Charlie picked Sheila up with no problem and placed her in the truck. Their eyes bugged and looked at each other. "What the fuck?" Paul whispered in awe. Jacob and Rachel just nodded their heads slowly.

"Kids, come on!" Charlie yelled as they snapped out of it and took off after them.

"Collin!" Aiden yelled as Collin sat straight up and jolted awake.

"I'm up, I'm up. What is it?" Collin asked blinking his eyes rapidly.

"It's your turn to drive." Bella said laughing, before a yawn slipped past her lips.

Collin chuckled at himself and nodded. "Hop over Bells. Where are we?"

"Wyoming. Just follow the GPS and we'll be okay." Bella said as they swapped places.

Collin noticed that it was getting lighter and smirked. The mountains on either side of them were dark and ominous making a person feel so threatened. Shaking his head he started driving following the GPS and singing lowly to the radio. It was already five in the morning and noticed that the light was finally starting to give off enough so he could turn the lights off.

His mind wondered to where they all had been last week.

**One week ago**

"Bella! Hurry up and get going. It's your turn." Bella seem to be in a daze as she shook her head and smiled pointing toward the outfield, making them all laugh.

"You better watch it, Bub. It's going there." Bella yelled as Quil started laughing.

"Only if you have superhuman strength." Quil said laughing.

"Don't need it. I'm just as good as any of you." Bella yelled, muttering 'damn cocky-ass wolves. I'll show you.'

Collin laughed as he played hind catcher. "Give it up, Bells. You won't get it and we both know it. You're the clumsiest person, aside from Claire and she's just a kid."

"I'll show you, Col. You won't be laughing soon." Bella retorted with that look of determination in her eyes. _Oh shit. She's gonna do it._ Collin thought as he smirked.

Bella waited for Sam to throw the ball and waited as it came soaring toward her. She stood her ground and let the bat rip. There was a loud crack and the ball was sent flying over Quil's head. He just stood there stunned as Bella took off running. She was almost to third when Quil finally snapped out of it from hearing Bella's team cheer for her and his side grumbling and yelling at him to get the ball. By the time he got the ball, Bella came skidding to a halt on the home plate smiling at Quil.

"Bub, What were you saying?" Bella asked putting a hand to her ear to listening smiling.

"Alright, alright. You did it." Quil said jogging in as he tackled her.

"Quil get off. You're too heavy." Bella said as Quil only lifted himself a little to let her breathe.

"Dog PILE!" Embry yelled as Bella quickly pulled herself from under Quil just in time as the others all piled on, ultimately squishing Quil to the ground.

Aiden, Bella, Emily, Kim, Leah, Ray, and Stacy all watched as Quil got smushed. Aiden looked down to Quil and lay down so they were eye level.

"Help me out little man. Get these lugs off." Quil pleaded with the little toddler and watched as he got up and looked up.

"Come on." Sam said holding his arms out and Aiden jumped up.

"No! You traitor." Quil said as a little more wait was added. Now all the guys were groaning from the weight as Sam and Aiden sat on top of the pile, each with a wide smile.

Bella pulled out her Camera and snapped a photo of them all, laughing the entire time.

**Present**

Sam pulled out his cell and called Collin's. It rang twice before someone answered. "Hello?"

"Hey where you at?" Sam asked as he sighed in relief to hear Collin's voice.

"We're in Cheyenne right now. Filling up and letting Aiden walk around. He's been fussing with his mama for the past hour and a half." Collin said.

"That's my boy. Give her hell Aiden." Sam said as Collin just laughed.

"Don't encourage him, Bub." Bella said in the background.

"Alright, I just thought I'd call and see where you were. I'm gonna let ya go. Call me later and tell me how far ya'll have made it."

"Will do, Chief. See ya later." Collin said laughing as the phone line cut out.

"What'd Collin say?" Emily asked coming around the corner with a plate piled on with food.

"Now how did you know I was hungry?" Sam asked smiling as Emily swatted his arm. "He said they made it to Cheyenne, Wyoming. They were getting Aiden something to eat and taking a rest. He said that they were gonna call later."

"That's good. Sam, why did he have to come back?" Emily said sadly.

"I don't know, Em. I really don't." Sam said looking his imprint in the eyes and tracing the scars that permanently reminded him of his temper. Kissing her hand, he pulled her closer and kissed her soundly as he pushed to plate over on the couch, so he could sit her in his lap. "Sit with me. Cause I have a feeling we're all gonna need comforting soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Two full days on the road and neither of them wanted to finish the last leg. Coming close to the Kansas/Oklahoma border Bella pulled out her phone and dialed her father-in-laws number.

"Hello?" Came Thomas' smooth, baritone voice.

"It's Bella. We're coming close to the state line." She said looking in her rearview to catch a glimpse of Aiden sleeping soundly.

"Okay, we're already here. Just go to the first store and we'll be there waiting." Thomas said.

"Alright, we'll be there in a bit." Bella replied.

"Chi Pisa lachike." Thomas said as he hung up the phone.

"See you soon." Bella whispered, trying to hold back her tears. Thomas' voice sounded so much like her husband's and it ground into her heart. The still all too fresh wound of having her husband ripped away from her before she was ever ready. Her heart went out to her son, who had clearly loved his father, for losing someone at this early of an age.

Smiling to herself she let a tear slip down her cheek and stiffened a bit when a warm hand wiped it away. Glancing over she saw Collin looking at her smiling a sad smile. Sam may have been close to Gabe, but it was Collin, who gave Gabe a peace of mind concerning Bella's safety, if for some reason he was not there. Bella thought back to that very conversation they had had.

**Three years ago**

Bella looked out to see something horrifying. A huge Jaguar and a Sandy, brownish wolf were circling each other, ready to pounce on each other. Gathering up what strength she had left, she ran outside to stop the onslaught that was bound to happen.

"Enough! Collin, go phase back. Gabe, go shift and come back here now!" Bella yelled out as the two animals froze instantly. Their huge eyes opening wider, mouths gaping at her. "I said go now!"

A few minutes later Gabe came walking up and placed his hand over Bella's enlarged belly. "I can explain, Bae. I promise it's not what you think; I was teaching him some things."

Bella raised her eyebrow as Collin came slumping out of the woods. "He should not have to learn anything that way."

"It was the only way I could get him to actually understand. It's the only way to let your full animal take control so that it knows that instincts are what they are for a reason. Isa, don't be upset. I know you think of him as a little brother, but he needs more help in controlling some things. I can help him." Gabe said moving to stand behind her and wrapping his arms around her, covering her own hands on her stomach. "I promise, when I get done with him, he'll see that I was trying to help. And I would be glad to let that young man be your personal protector, until that stupid ass leech is caught. Collin is the best man for the job."

Bella smiled and moved to run to Collin and wrap her arms around his torso. "Collin, will you do me the honor?"

Collin blushed and silently nodded his head. "Of course, Bells."

**Present**

Shaking her head she noticed the store coming up and started to slow down as three huge bulking native men came walking out of the store. Coming to a stop she got out of the car and ran to Thomas. Thomas opened his arms to her and held onto her tightly. Collin opened the door and stepped out to greet the other two.

"Thomas, Bok, Chino…you remember Collin, right?" Bella asked as the three just nodded their heads to him. Collin nodded back and moved to get in the back seat.

"Achukma?" Thomas asked looking down at his daughter-in-law.

"Achukma-hoke." Bella said smiling. "Better…still not healed, but better."

"Me too, young one. Come, let's get on the road." Thomas said as moved to the driver's seat. Bok and Chino went back to their car and headed out. "It's gonna be a bit till we get where we're going. Get some rest. You're gonna meet some of Gabe's cousin's when we get there."

Bella nodded and started to doze. When she was completely out, Thomas looked in the rearview mirror to see his grandson sleeping. Smiling to himself he noticed just how much his grandson resembled his father. Silently he sent a prayer up to the spirits.

_Please watch over my grandson. His father was a good man and I will do everything in my power to keep them safe. Gabe, your son is a very important part of our future and I will keep him safe._ After he was done he locked eyes with Collin and spoke softly, knowing the boy could hear.

"I smelled a leech, earlier." Thomas said indifferently.

"Me too. Why do you think I moved to get in the backseat so quickly?" Collin asked looking over to Aiden's sleeping form.

"That child, may be older than even me, but he still has the mindset of a child."

"Yes, he most certainly does. His goal is to get Bella. I won't let that happen. I promised Gabe, that Bella and Aiden are my first priority. When he was gone, I was there. Your son did more for me, than my pack has ever done. My twin still doesn't understand the depth of my pledge to protect her no matter what." Collin said with the wisdom that had been bestowed on him by even knowing Gabe. "Gabriel Tonika was a great man; his humor was one of everyone's joys. His anger, not to be trifled with, but his love, that man's love was one that rivaled everyone's, imprint or not, his love for his family was what kept everyone close to him. He showed no anger when it wasn't meant, he showed love and understanding about everything. He will be missed and he will be the man that everyone will miss years from now. Bella more than any of us."

Thomas smiled and nodded, letting the silence fill the car as he kept driving.

**Back in Forks**

As they all settled in their seats, they watched as Charlie looked around outside and through the house.

"Are you gonna tell us or not?" Jacob asked feeling his anger start to rise.

Charlie and Billy looked to each other and nodded. "Okay, first off, don't be angry with your father, he was just doing what he was told to do." Charlie said in a serious voice. "There are some things in our past that intertwine with recent events, including you boys turning into wolves."

Paul, Rachel and Jacob shot up in their chairs their mouths and eyes wide.

"How did you know?" Jacob asked in shock and awe.

"I've known for a long time, I noticed it when Sam first started to show signs. It was I who told Billy and Harry about it. Old Quil and I were very good friends, as well." Charlie said looking over to Billy, who in turn nodded and waited silently. "When Sam started to show signs, I knew what was about to happen, because, well it happened to his Dad, Joshua. Joshua Uley, Trina Uley, Harry Clearwater, Quil Ateara IV, and Billy all phased within a couple of weeks of each other. I was the outsider, much like Bella was, except they were all my friends and kept me close…unlike what you boys did. It started our senior year of school. At that time the rez didn't have a school and they had to come to Forks. So Joshua, his twin sister Trina, Harry, Quil, Billy and I were together through all of high school. Joshua was the first to phase, then Trina, Harry, Quil, and then Billy….Oh God, she's gonna kill us."

"You keep saying she, who's 'she'?" Paul asked curiously and a bit angrily, before Rachel rested her hand on his forearm.

"Katrina Uley, Granddaughter of Levi Uley, of the last pack." Billy said looking over to Charlie, who nodded.

**Thirty-Three years Ago**

**Charlie's POV**

I walked into the school and groaned, I saw that Stanley kid and wanted to deck him right there. That was when I heard everyone murmuring and turned to see Billy, Quil, Josh, Harry and Trina all walk into the front of the school. I looked them up and down and noticed that they all shot up. _Damn growth spurts…I'm starting to feel short. _I thought as I chuckled to myself.

"What's so funny, Swan? Miss your bodyguards that much?" Steven Mallory said as Jason Stanley stood next to him smirking.

"You got a pretty big mouth, for a squirt." Joshua said coming to my aide. _Great just what I needed. That's just awesome._ I thought sarcastically looking over to see Billy, Quil and Harry snickering.

"Alright, Alright that's enough, Break it up." A teacher chastised as Joshua pulled back and grabbed my arm dragging me down the hall toward our class.

"Already starting trouble, Charlie? It's a bit early don't you think?" Harry asked as looked over his shoulder at me.

"It wasn't me, who started it. And thanks for nothing, Josh. Now I'm gonna have to really haul ass outta here when I get going today. Mom's gonna kill me if I end up in La Push again." I said as Joshua started to smirk.

"Aw, it's alright, Charlie. My brother's the idiot of us all. Plus, you still got me." Trina said giving me a wink. Trina placed her hand in mine and I felt her temperature. I stopped quickly holding onto her hand and turned her to me. Feeling her face I noticed her head was burning up.

"What the hell, Trina, you're body's burning up, should you even be here right now?" I asked concerned as I then heard laughing coming from behind us.

I turned to see Harry, Billy and Quil hanging onto each other laughing their asses off. "Hey get off my back if it was Sue, Sarah, or Deena you all would be like that too."

"I understand you're concerned, baby. But you don't need to worry. I feel fine." Trina said placing a hand on my cheek. I tried my hardest to keep my blush away from my face, but it lasted only so long. I could feel my face heat up at her touch and just nodded. I didn't trust my voice to speak.

"Come on, love birds, we gotta get to class." Quil yelled as my face blushed even more at his comment and Trina dragged me along. Asshole.

**Two Weeks later**

I looked up from my book to see Trina, Harry, Sue, Billy, Sarah, Quil, and Deena walk into the classroom wondered where Joshua was. Little did I know that I wouldn't find out until Two and a half months later.

**Two and a half months later**

Feeling so alone I looked up to see them all walk in together. I shake my head and take off walking the other way, even when I hear my name being called I kept walking. I didn't want to hear any of their excuses. They had been missing school and all that and neglected to say anything to me. I had known them since we were kids, why stop talking to me now? My father left, leaving me and my mom, and I had no one to talk to about it.

I walked into the cafeteria and sat in the corner away from all the noise so I could get some reading done. I was so caught up in the book that I didn't notice everyone sitting there until Quil grabbed my book.

"Whatcha Readin?" Quil asked looking over the cover. "Ew…Why would you read this crap?"

I looked up and snatched the book back, still ignoring them.

"Charlie, look at me, please?" Came Trina's sweet voice. I slowly lifted my head and my eyes met hers. She had this dazed look in her eyes and I couldn't stop staring at the beautiful Brown eyes that belonged to my Trina…_What the hell? My Trina? HUH?_ My mind wouldn't stop it just kept on going and going, until I looked away to see Billy, Harry, Quil, and Joshua smirking.

I stood up and went to leave, but was stopped when a too warm hand grabbed my wrist, effectively stopping me from going anywhere. I looked over to see Joshua standing there, still smirking.

"We've got something to tell you…You weren't supposed to know, but we can't leave you behind. So come with us." Joshua said as everyone stood and filed out of the Cafeteria.

I shrugged and kept following.

When we came to a heavily wood area I noticed that Billy was removing his clothing, I instantly looked away and looked to Trina. "What the hell Billy. I don't wanna see that." I said keeping my eyes focused on Trina's face.

"Look at me and watch." Billy said in deep voice.

I slowly conceded to defeat and turned to look him in the eyes, definitely not wanting to venture any lower. He started to look pissed off and shake violently. Soon he started to shake so fast it was all a blur and then as his back arched up he exploded into a wolf. And I felt blackness take over.

Opening my eyes I…I opened my eyes to see Trina's beautiful face. Trying to get everything back into focus, I rolled my eyes. Finally everything came into focus and I sat up and looked directly where the giant wolf had been standing. My eyes shot wide in awe. I leaned my head to right and the wolf did the same. I smiled and shook my head.

"So you're all wolves?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah, basically." Trina said with a small smile playing on her lips. "Please tell me you're okay with this Charlie."

"I'm fine. I just thought you all didn't want to be my friends anymore, cause you all disappeared." I said looking down at my feet. I soon felt everyone's hands on my back and realized they had pulled me into a giant group hug, with Trina's arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry you thought that, Charlie. I really am, man, cuz we were trying to figure out how to tell you, without scaring you, bro." Billy said laughing as everyone pulled away.

"I see. Well you did scare me, so yeah, that pretty much did the trick, didn't it?" I said smiling as I slid my arm around Trina's waist. "But I'm mainly happy I have you back."

"Me too, babe." Trina said giving me a huge kiss on the lips, as we heard 'get a room', 'ewww!', or 'man, I didn't want to see that.'

**Present**

"So if you're imprinted to Trina, then how did you end up with Renee`, Charlie?" Rachel asked a little curious, because she had only known her Aunt Renee`.

"That is a different story, one that I can't tell you right now, and as for Bella, well Renee's not really her Mom. There is a lot of history to go over and it won't be all in one day. I think it's time we head back." Charlie said getting up and stretching.

"Can I ask you one thing then?" Paul asked looking to Charlie.

"Shoot, son." Charlie said giving him a nod.

"Why did you marry Sue?"

Charlie smiled to himself, and then looked at Billy, who smiled back and nodded. "Well that was her idea, Trina's idea. Okay, guys, Sue, Allison, Trina, Sarah, and Deena were best friends, just as Joshua, Billy, Harry, Quil and I were. Harry was our brother for all intents and purposes. When Trina came for Harry's funeral she said that, she didn't want Sue to be alone. After a couple of years she asked the worst thing, she could ever ask. She asked me to marry Sue. I could never say no to her and I didn't, but I promised Trina I would only stay with Sue for only so long. Sue knows this and decided that when the time is right we will separate and be friends, as we have always been. The only person I want right now is out trying to find her brother and Billy's cousin. If they had not run in the first place, the Cullen's would have never shown back up, because Billy and Harry would still be phasing and you boys would not have phased at all." Charlie said as they all sat there silent.

"So Dad, what about your legs?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"The night of the wreck, your mother was not killed. My legs were broken, so was her shoulder and the doctor said that I was paralyzed. Your mother said that because I was a wolf I healed, but I should still keep up appearances. That was when your mother, did what she did best. She disappeared." Billy said cryptically.

"What do you mean Mom's not dead?!" Jacob and Rachel shouted as they both jumped up.

Bella felt the car jerk to a stop and noticed a red stop sign and saw that they were in a heavily wooded area. They were sitting at a stop sign and waiting for a white SUV to pass on the Highway. She looked around and noticed that they were on a smaller highway in contrast to the highway there were crossing straight over to get to the other side.

"I see you're awake." Thomas said as Bella blink bleary eyed at him for a moment. She nodded and yawned.

"You've been asleep for three hours, Bells." Collin said as he played Peek-A-Boo with Aiden, who had been laughing constantly.

"Really? Wow. I thought it'd only been about fifteen minutes." Bella said as a blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Bells. You didn't do anything embarrassing." Collin said laughing.

"We're only about fifteen miles out and then we'll be in my home town." Thomas said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Okay." Bella said laughing.

Bella looked out the window and noticed all the greenery and saw how fainter the green seemed down this way. It was different than the luscious green she was used to. She noticed that the road took turns as if they were riding the back of a slithering snake. It was one turn after another. She didn't know if she would be able to find her way back.

"Don't look so frightened. You'll learn this road well. It's the only way to get to Bethel from Talihina, well not the only way, but it's the quickest." Thomas said chuckling as he took in her scared look. "Isn't that right, little man?"

"Yep, yep, yep Papa." Aiden chirped as he pushed Collin's face away again. "Oove Cowin!"

Sam ripped off another limb and tried to keep all his thoughts to himself, Edward Cullen had been making frequent stops and gorging himself on human blood. Sam could smell the blood in his scent as it ran through the whole rez. Catching himself he realized that his anger was untouchable and snarled as he tore into one of the unlucky leeches that had crossed his path. Jared right next to him pulling an arm from the torso and dropping it into the fire.

_Fucking leeches are showing up like fucking roaches. Bella's been gone a good fucking three days and they all decide to fucking come and play._ Jared said pissed.

_That fucking Cullen's going into the ground where he fucking belongs. I swear to Taha Aki that HE WILL NOT FUCKING TOUCH MY SISTER! _Seth snarled as he ripped another leech's leg from its body and flinging it toward the fire.

_How many does this fucking make?_ Embry asked as he burned the rest of the one he'd been working on.

_Nine! Fucking NINE! Nine fucking leeches after my sister! That's all it kept saying. 'There's more coming' and 'you can't kill us all! Edward will have her!' Over my fucking rotting corpse will he even fucking touch my sister!_ Leah snarled as she and Seth stood side by side.

_We all need to calm down here. I'm just as pissed off about this as all of you, but you all need to calm down and get your heads focused in._ Sam said in his double Alpha Timbre. Everyone instantly calmed and continued on with what they were doing.

After all the body's were burned to ash and buried, they took off back toward Sam's house. As they came upon the cottage they smelled Emily's cooking and race toward the door to see Kim, Emily, Claire, and Ray standing around talking. Sam, Jared, Quil, and Leah went to their respective imprints and smiled. It was short lived as Emily asked the dreaded question.

"How many?"

"Nine." They all answered together solemnly.

**I just thought I should elaborate on some parts. It's a little slow, but it will pick up…I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know a little more insight on why Billy, Harry, Quil, and Joshua Uley all know too well what their kids are going through. **

**Sarah – Billy's imprint**

**Deena – Quil's imprint**

**Sue – Harry's imprint**

**Allison – Joshua's imprint**

**Charlie – Trina's imprint**

**This was just in case it confused you a bit. The elders were elders for a reason and they made a vow to never tell their children in hopes they wouldn't have to go through it….**

**Also Translations:  
Achukma – How are you?  
Achukma-Hoke – I'm doing good.**

**Chi Pisa lachike – See you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella watched as they came over the last hill and started to slow down until they turned right onto a dirt road and went down a little ways. She noticed that a lot of the homes were made of brick and saw the difference in this community and La Push.

"This may not be a reservation, Bella. But it sure seems like it. Most of the homes here are what we call 'Indian homes'. Our tribe, the Choctaw Nation, builds them for us. Although most of our elders still take great pride in their heritage, our younger generations are losing their ability to speak the native tongue. It saddens my heart, but our family is big and most of them speak _Chahta_ frequently and understand it even better. So if someone speaks to you in _Chahta_ then someone will translate for you. So don't be scared." Thomas said with a smile.

She nodded and noticed that they were only a couple yards from the highway.

"This house belongs to my Uncle Albert. He's a bit of a drinker, but a good man none-the-less and knows what's going on. So no need to shy away from him. Most of the family knows what we can do, because most of them have seen it. We do what we have to, to protect our homes and families. Our tribe are protectors against the supernatural. Vampires, the unruly demons of the night, you know, basically what the wolves do. Although we don't hide what we are from our people, because they understand and know all too well."

"It's not by choice, sir. It's more so we don't end up as science projects for the government." Collin defended his packs decision.

"It's understandable, but wouldn't it be better to let them know the dangers that lurk in the shadows and have them prepare themselves better, than to let them unknowingly put themselves in danger?" Thomas countered and Collin sat speechless as he thought of what Thomas had just placed on his shoulders.

"I understand, but with our people being so small, it would more than likely become a hindrance." Collin said after a few moments.

Bella smiled to herself as they finally got out of the car.

"Thomas, you've finally made it." Boomed a man's voice from the rickety porch of the home that reminded Bella of Billy's house. "I was wondering when you were going to get back. Is he with you?"

"Yes, Uncle, he is over there with his mother." Thomas said pointing to Bella as she pulled Aiden out of the car seat.

"Mama…he's famiwy." Aiden said loudly.

"Yes. He is your Uncle, baby. Go see him." Bella said setting him on the ground and watched as her son took off toward the elderly man who was smiling. Aiden walked over to the man and held his arms up to him.

"Come, why don't we get inside?" Albert asked as they all started toward the house.

"Why do I smell a dog?" Came an unknown male voice from behind them all.

"It's not like you smell any better." Collin retorted turning around and standing in front of Bella protectively.

"Oh, chill out, mutt. We won't hurt her." Said the voice again.

Bella peered around Collin's massive shoulder and saw eight tall, tan, very muscular men standing there. They all stood there their arms crossed over their very, well defined bare chests. They reminded her of how Sam and the boys all stood. Their very demeanor yelled out, 'Caution'. But you could see how they were all calm and collected.

"What's your name?" Asked one of the boys behind the one that spoke up.

"I'm Bella, this is Collin. I'm Gabe's wife." Bella said raising her head high and walking around Collin to stand at his side.

"It's nice to finally meet ya. I'm Ronnie. The one on my left is Vinnie, and the other on my direct right is Theo." Ronnie said pointing to the two other men.

"Name's Ron and this is my brother Jericho." Said the shortest one as he pointed to the tallest one.

"Name's Raymond." Said the one beside Jericho.

"Randall." Said the lightest one in a bored tone.

"And I'm Mike." Said the last one. He looked just like Gabe and held himself the same way. "I'm Gabe's older brother."

"Boy's you might be a bit overwhelming, don't ya think?" Albert asked as Aiden jumped down and ran straight to Mike.

Aiden looked him up and down and smiled. "Uncle Mike."

**(Sarah's POV)(Two Days ago)**

I watched as Charlie did the one thing that was going to get us all into trouble with the children. Billy, Charlie, Sue, and Deena have kept this secret for so many years. I know how this has killed them trying to keep it in. I still don't like what we've had to do, but it was what was needed at the time. My darlings Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob have all grown up so much and I wish so much that I was there for them all. But despite what happened this needed to be done.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Trina's number. It rang twice before she answered.

"Yeah, Sarah, what's up?" Trina asked as I heard yelling in the background. "Shut up, you two!"

"We've got a major problem. The kids know and Bella's not here." I said trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"We'll be home soon. Do you have any idea where she's gone to?" Trina asked concerned. Bella is her only child and she's had to miss out on her whole life and let her grow up thinking that that flake, Renee Hortz, was her mother.

"Oklahoma. I think I heard her say Bethel, Oklahoma. I don't know where it is, but Chelsea's son, Collin, is with her." I said informing her.

"Okay. That means she's gone to Thomas. Alright, she'll be fine, but Josh, Quil and I will be home soon. Make sure Sammy doesn't know, and make sure Quil Jr. doesn't get a know in either." Trina ordered and I agreed.

So many things have changed and I decided it was time to face my music. My kids may hate me, but the sacrifices I've had to make, as well as Trina, Quil, and Josh, but especially Trina, well we'll just say that soon we're all gonna be up shit creek without a paddle.

**Trina's POV**

"Damn it! Charlie just told some of the kids what's been going on all this time." I yelled as they two men in front of me shut up at once.

"Damn, Trin, what are we gonna do then?" Quil asked scratching his head.

"Dumbass, it means we gotta go home." Joshua said slapping him on the back of the head.

"Yes, that is exactly what's gonna fucking happen, if it wasn't for that stupid ass leech that was after Sarah that year, we'd be home like we always dreamed of. My daughter would know who I am, your son wouldn't have thought you're dead, or you're a drunk who beat his mom and left. And Sarah's kids wouldn't have left like they did. Chelz, Frank, Mary, and Randall are the ones who didn't get affected by all this shit. They got lucky. We got Fucked, but this is not time to be feelin' sorry for ourselves, there's been a lot of vamp movement in the Olympic peninsula and we are going home. If we run and STICK, Quil, to the woods and not be seen, we can make it home in at least a day and a half. Assuming you two are ready to get back to your imprints, cuz I know I am." I said turning around to look at the two.

Quil opened his mouth, then thought better of it and just nodded.

"Let's get going sis. Allison is probably hurting just as much as I am, and it's been too long. I'm glad that leech is gone, but I feel for Sarah, cuz her kids think she's dead. Deena has to act like Quil is and Quil Jr. doesn't know his dad. My niece has no clue that she and Sammy are cousins. Frank and Mary have to keep quiet to their son, Jared. The same as Randall, gotta act like a drunk so he can keep his hot-headed temper down so he won't phase in front of his son. WE GOT FUCKED SIS. Lets' get going and fuck it up even more." Joshua said smirking as they all turned to head into the woods.

**(Sam's POV)**

I ran through the woods thinking about a lot of stuff when I smell something familiar. It smelled like Billy, but also Jake. Shaking my head I ran after the scent. I came upon a middle aged woman. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt and cut off shorts. Her jet black hair was down in long waves. It came to rest down close to her thighs.

"Sam, please phase back so we can speak." Came the woman's soft voice. She was facing away from me. I growled lowly, but complied. Throwing on my shorts I cleared my throat.

As she turned I saw her face and froze. "Auntie Sarah?!" I exclaimed as she smiled sadly.

"Yes Sam. It's me." She said pulling me into a hug.

"How is this possible?" Sam asked perplexed at the situation. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, young one. You are indeed alive and healthy. And a bit furry as I see." She said smiling.

"Yeah, but how did you know about that?" I asked feeling unsteady.

"There's a lot that will be revealed when its time. So don't worry right now…right now will you escort me to my home and see how much damage has been done to it?" She asked holding her arm up for me to hold onto it.

I walked over and gave her my elbow and in true Sarah Black fashion she held her head high, took a deep breath and walked in such a regal manner. That was what always used to get me when I used to come and see Rachel when we were younger. Sarah Black had this air about her, like she knew she was royalty and carried herself as such. She wasn't snotty or uptight, but a lot like Bella is, humble and knows the value of love. Man I miss Bella, she is the one constant in our crazy lives. It would do us all some good when she comes home. She is my younger sister, blood or not, she is the sister to all of us, except Jake.

"I understand that my son has caused quite the stir up hasn't he?" Sarah said giving me a side-glance.

I nodded and pushed back my anger. "Yes, he has. A lot has happened since we've last seen you, but what all do you know?"

"Nope, I will not speak of where I have been or what I know. You will have to wait until the entire pack is together." Sarah said as I stopped abruptly making her stop. She looked to me in confusion.

"The entire pack is here." I argued.

"No, in two days at sun down they will all be here. All will be revealed." Sarah said as the Black Residence came into view. I watched as Billy, Charlie, Jake, Rachel, Paul, and Sheila hopped out of Charlie's truck. As we go closer Sarah didn't look the least bit nervous, but I was. My stomach was in knots over the possibility of what could happen. As soon as the wind caught us Jake, Paul, and surprisingly Sheila turned to look at us. I froze, but got pulled to move onward by Sarah.

"Jacob, Rachel…How I've missed you all." Sarah said as Rachel and Jacob ran to her and engulfed her in a hug. I looked behind them to see Billy and Charlie looking at each other smiling to one another and at the scene in front of them. I became instantly suspicious of what they all knew.

**(Two days later)(True Present)**

**Trina's POV**

We pushed on for more than almost Thirty six hours and came upon the reservation. We watched as the sun's rays were coming to a close and I sighed. I could feel the ripple in the air and smelled the boys that were on alert come from each side as I sped up, Quil and Josh following on either side of me. Right in front of us one came to a halt and stopped our advancement. His jaws snapping at me and trying to get my front leg. I snarled and pounced on him pinning him successfully to the floor. My teeth bared on his neck I saw a young man, who looked so much like Josh come walk calmly out from behind a tree.

"Quil Stop!" He yelled and I heard Quil speak in my mind.

_What the fuck did he just say?_ Quil

_Looks like you'll get to meet your son sooner than you thought._ Josh

_Damn…of all the little wannabe's I had just man handled your fucking son!_ I said as I snarled and let him loose. I moved to sit in front of Quil and Josh. I watched as the young man asked a question.

"Who is the alpha here?" The Josh look-a-like asked. "My name is Sam. I'm the Alpha of this pack."

Josh and I looked to each other and muttered at the same time as Quil fell to the ground letting out a wheezing laugh. _Fuck._

I snapped my jaws at Quil's throat and snarled for him to shut up. _Quil shut the fuck up and sit up! Good dog._

_You think you're so damn funny._ Quil grumbled as his body complied and sat down like a dog.

_Quil phase back and talk to him now!_ I ordered and he did.

**3****rd**** POV**

Standing there in all his glory was Quil jr.'s father. Quil's eyes bulged as did everyone else's. Quil Ateara the fourth was not only not dead, but alive and a wolf.

"Ha ha ha…such humiliation at having me phase back so I get assaulted first. Man, why you gotta be such a bitch sometimes?" Quil's father asked looking to the Wolf sitting in the front. The wolf just looked at him and snapped its jaws again. "Fine, fine shit, I can't take it when you bite me. It takes too long to fucking heal."

The wolves all phased back and were all standing in front of the Quil's dad and the two midnight black wolves. The two wolves looked identical to Sam when he was phased. Quil was the first to speak.

"D-Dad?" He asked uncertain.

"Yeah, son, it's me." Quil's father said looking to his son.

Quil walked up to his dad and punched him square in the jaw, Quil's dad didn't do anything to stop him and let his son take his blows out on him. Quil's tears came pouring out for everything that happened since his dad was gone.

"We thought you were dead, how could you do that to mom?" Quil cried as he fell to the ground sobbing.

"There are a lot of things that will be revealed tonight. Now get up and stop crying like a little girl. Hold yourself with some pride." Quil's father said rather coldly staring down at his son. Quil sniffled and looked up angrily at the man who is his father. Quil's father then looked up and directed his attention to Sam. "As for your question, the black wolf in front is our Alpha. She will answer your questions. I am guessing you're Sam Uley?"

Sam nodded slowly.

"You've grown since the last time I've seen you. Jacob, Rachel, and Paul already know of us and how we came to be, but you all will learn tonight. Take us to Sarah. These two refuse to phase back until we see Sarah. Quil get your mother and tell her to come to Billy Blacks tonight." Quil's father said with authority.

"If Billy Black is the chief of our nation how is it that that wolf is Alpha, I thought that it was the Black's place to be Alpha of any wolf pack." Sam said curiously.

"You will find out soon enough. Now take us or we will go ourselves and you will not receive your answers." Quil's father said as each of the boys nodded and phased to get ready to run. Quil's father phased and was assaulted by two extremely angry voices.

**Josh's POV**

_You fucking dumbass. You could've told them who we are. That's my fucking son. God Quil how more stupid can you fucking be?_ I asked angrily as soon as he was phased back.

_You stupid prick, you could have just answered that simple question. You know why Billy's not Alpha anymore. Dumbass!_ Trina growled at me.

_Serves you two pricks right for making me phase back like that, assholes._ Quil said as we all started running toward Billy and Sarah Black's home.

**Sam's POV**

_Sam what the fuck, who are they? I know my dad but who the fuck are the other two?_ Quil asked as we ran. His voice angry and sad at the same time.

_I don't know, Quil, but I am damn sure gonna get some fucking answers. At least the vamps have stopped for a while. I'm bushed and I just want this whole shit storm to be fucking over with._

**3****rd**** POV**

As the Black's house came into view they all phased back and dressed aside from the two Black wolves. Quil's dad phased and ignored everyone as he dressed and started the long trek up to the back door of the house.

Rachel and Jacob sat on the couch feeling overwhelmed at what had been revealed to them over the past couple of days. They sat looking at their father and mother who stood embracing one another, when Jacob, Sarah, and Billy all looked to the back door where footsteps where heard. There was a knock and Billy spoke.

"Come in." Billy said as he remained standing.

"So I see you still have your hearing old man." Came a man's voice before a man showed himself. He stood there looking like one of Jacob's friends.

Jacob watched as recognition of who this man was came to the forefront. Billy walked over to the man and embraced him. "Quil, you dumb dog. What the hell took so fucking long?" Billy asked raising an eyebrow.

"We had to keep her safe somehow didn't we?" Quil asked looking to Sarah. "It's not our fault your wife is a danger magnet for the supernatural now is it?"

Sarah laughed and nodded. Jacob and Rachel sighed at hearing their mother's laugh again. It was one of the sounds they had missed so much.

"Now, now I heard you did something very naughty, old man." Quil said seriously.

"They had to know and I hated lying to them all this time. Where are the others?" Billy asked.

Quil chuckled before answering. "They are outback I'm sure they want to see you. The boys are with them. Call Sue and Charlie, She's already gotten a hold of Frank, Mary and Randall. My son is going to get his mother, Allison is on her way here and so is Chelsea. I suggest we all go out back."

True enough Frank, Mary, Randall, Chelsea, Allison and Deena all stood outside by the fire pit. Randall started to place the logs on the pit and started to light a fire. Sue and Charlie came pulling up and walked around back to stand by their friends. Smiling at each other they knew something that no one else did, something that would change the lives of their friends and family. Everyone stood there as the boys came walking up to everyone. Paul stood next to his dad and saw a difference rather than the drunk he's always known. The boys and Leah all looked at them in suspicion.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam demanded as everyone stood stock still.

"We are waiting, Sam. Now calm yourself." Billy said as Sam and the boys, plus Leah, all turned to see Billy standing there for the first time.

"What the fuck?!" They all exclaimed. Making Randall, Frank, Sarah, Jacob, Paul, and Billy wince at the volume.

"Keep it down." An angry female voice sounded from behind them all. Everyone turned to see a tall native woman and man walk out of the tree line.

Sam fell to his knees and knew the moment he heard the voice, who it was. Slowly he felt his tears start to fall. "It's not possible, you left us, and you died…how in the hell…what the…" Sam tried to say something but couldn't finish his sentences as he felt four pairs of hands on his back. He looked around to see his dad, mom, Aunt Trina and Charlie all looking down guiltily at him. _Why was Charlie looking at him like that too? He wasn't any relation to him._

"I didn't abandon you, Son. I had a duty to do and I am so sorry that it took me so long to do it. I told your mom to tell you all that, even though it broke her and my heart to do it." Josh said as he pulled his son into a hug. Sam hugged him back and felt as more tears slid down his cheeks.

He felt his mom and aunt hug him as well. What surprised him most was when Charlie Swan hugged him to.

"You are not forgetting about me are you?" A familiar voice asked startling everyone. They all turned and watched as Sue dashed away to jump onto her husband.

Seth and Leah fell to the ground crying as they saw their father. Trina, Josh, Randall, Frank, and Quil the fourth, all ran to the man they had thought to be dead.

"You old geezer, what the fuck where you thinking? All this fucking time and you have been fucking faking?!" Quil's Sr. yelled angrily and started shaking.

"I had to. There were some things that needed to be handled and it was the only way I could ensure that it would be done correctly. I'm sorry my young ones, but this situation needed to be handled carefully." Harry said seriously as Seth and Leah ran to him.

"Sometimes I can't believe it's been six years since you've been gone." Charlie said giving Harry a wink. "Are you ready to tell everyone the truth? Like how Sue and I are not really married?"

Everyone turned to Charlie and watched as he walked over to Trina and scooped her up and swung her around. "I have missed you, Love." Trina whispered as their lips met.

"As have I, Trin, as have I."

"Maybe we should all phase and show the kids our memories, rather than a long drawn out speech?" Randall suggested as Paul looked to his dad in awe.

"I think that would be a great idea." Harry said as the imprints walked over to the fire and sat as everyone phased on the spot.

"I wish and pray that the children are not angry with us." Deena said looking into the fire. She felt warm arms wrap around her shoulders and looked to see Charlie smiling at her. He was the only one who has yet to reveal everything to his own child. She was in for a big surprise. He whispered in her ear before looking back into the fire. "It'll be fine Deen, it's gonna be a long hard process, but they'll forgive us, once they learn the truth of our mistakes. I just pray my daughter will forgive me."


	8. Chapter 8

Bella stood back watching as Mike played with his nephew. She smiled sadly as she absently rubbed her chest. Two days ago she never would have thought of being anywhere but at Gabe's grave. But with Edward showing up, not too surprising when you think about it, and Jacob turning back up, although that was a surprise; all she wanted was for Gabe to be there holding her tightly; whispering that he would always be with her through it all. No matter what she felt for Jacob…it wouldn't touch what Gabe had already done for her. He completely healed her and hated that she was hurt to the point of suicide. This man had brought her and the pack from the depths of hell and into a happier existence.

"We need to go over what is going to happen." Albert said as everyone looked to him, with the exception of Mike and Aiden.

"What exactly how long are you planning to stay, Bella?" Ronnie asked and Bella noticed that she really didn't have a time frame.

"As long as it takes to get this situation under control." She said as she turned to Collin. Collin turned away from Mike and Aiden and nodded.

"My Alpha has given me the permission to stay long enough to get what we needed done. When we return home, he was wondering if, well, if a couple of your pack would accompany us." Collin's voice was strong and respectful and Bella smiled. He may be young, but he has been through so much and grown with everything that he's seen.

"Vinnie do me a favor and have Ana bring some food for our travelers…I'm sure they are hungry." Albert said as Vinnie took off down the road in a sprint.

"Come on, Bella. He'll be fine out here with Mike and the boys." Thomas said as she felt a warm hand against my back. She turned to see Bok standing beside her with a serious look on his face.

She smiled and nodded as she followed the older men into the house.

**In La Push**

Sam was in shock, hell, his whole pack was in shock. The memories that flowed from the elders was shocking to say the least. There had been a vampire after Sarah, much the same way as Cullen was after Bells. Bella's his cousin…She's Quileute!

"I'm sorry for lying to you all. We were under strict orders to never reveal our secret." Frank said shaking his head sideways.

"Dad? How could this happen?" Jared asked sounding hurt.

"Because I ordered them not to." Trina grumbled as they all shook.

"The only thing that's different is the fact that we can now protect ourselves." Randall gruffed out. "Sarah, explain what caused your part in this."

"Randy." A female voice chastised from the side of the house. They all looked over to see a beautiful Native woman standing there with a smirk on her face. Sam noticed she looked familiar. "Stop being demanding."

"Mom?" Paul squeaked out looking between his father and his mother. "Is that you?"

"Paul." She said smiling with tears in her eyes. She opened her eyes and Paul took off to her. She held him as Randall walked over to them and pulled them into his big arms.

"Leila, did you get what you needed done?" Trina asked and Paul's mom nodded.

"I came back as soon as I could." She said in a voice that meant business.

"We've made it home little sister." Harry said as Trina and the others nodded.

"That we did, brother that we did." She said smiling. She was happy to have her family back.

"Where have you been?" Paul asked his voice filled with hurt.

"I've…I've…I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry I left. We all had to sacrifice a lot. We left to protect you and the others, but we left to go after a vampire that had an unnatural obsession with Sarah. This vampire was going to stop at nothing. So I left with Leland to track the vampire. Sarah left with Josh and Quil that was the only way we knew she'd be safe. They, aside from Trina, are the strongest in the pack. Leland and I left toward South America. Trina took off after Sarah and the others. What we did was the hardest thing we've ever had to do." Leila said holding Paul closer as he started to cry in her arms.

"Leila, where's Leland?" Chelsea asked looking on in earnest.

"He should be here anytime. He was about fifteen minutes behind me." She said as turning back toward the side of the house. Before anyone had noticed Chelsea had taken off in a sprint and jumped into the air, only to be caught by a huge hulking man that none of the younger pack had ever seen before.

"Chels!" The man cried out as he squeezed Chelsea to him. He let her back on her feet but kept her wrapped in his arm.

"Dad?" Brady asked looking up to him.

"Brady." The man breathed as he pulled Brady into a hug. "Where's Collin?"

"He's in Oklahoma with Bella." Trina said as Leland nodded in understanding.

"This can't be happening…what the hell? Some of you we thought were dead, others just ran off…and You all decided that we didn't need to know the fact that you were fucking wolves?!" A roar came from behind all of them. "How could you all be so callous and leave us in the dark about something this fucking Big?!"

Everyone turned to see Seth shaking. "You all are happy to have this reunion, hell! I'm happy, but this shit about secrets needs to stop here and now. WE have to get Bella back up here! She needs to know! Especially since has a double dose of Protector in him!" Seth's voice was commanding the only one that seemed to comprehend the severity of the situation.

"Seth's right. Enough of all the secrets, we have to have Bells back. Now that we know that Aiden doesn't just have Gabe's side, but ours as well. WE need them home." Sam said standing up tall and moving so that he's next to Seth. "She needs her family with her. She's been our sister for so long and we just haven't even tried to really understand any of this."

"This obsession that Cullen has for her is unnatural and he will be stopped. I don't care if something happens to me, but I swear on everything that Bella will be safe. She needs to be home!" Paul roared as she moved quickly to stand by his brothers. The parents all stood shocked at them. "Bella needs to be told the truth and I will not stand to see her suffer any more than she already has. That girl has been through hell and back for us. So instead of sitting here and daydreaming about what could have been. We need to do what's right and protect our sister."

"I agree with them. We will fight! WE will make sure that she is safe." Embry growled.

Tiffany looked up to her son and nodded. "You're father would have been proud of you, Embry."

That brought them up short. Everyone turned to Tiffany as Trina held her to her side. "Embry, I should have told you a long time ago. You're father's name was Shane Ateara. The second son to Quil Ateara the III. He was killed by a leech right before you were born." Tiffany's voice had been steady until she got to the last part, then it was more like a growl. "I agree with my son. It's time to come out of the shadows and do what you were all built to do!"

"Then we have to prepare for a fight and get my daughter back up here!" Trina said standing up high.

**Here is your update for this week. I am hoping you like the story. I was going to wait, but figured I'll but this up for you all.**


End file.
